


for you.

by bananaquit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: College Fiddauthor, Fluff, M/M, fiddauthor - Freeform, pre-established fiddauthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaquit/pseuds/bananaquit
Summary: As finals approach, Ford takes a moment to appreciate everything his partner does for him.





	for you.

Ford hurried down the hall toward his dorm room, backpack stuffed with papers and arms full of books. He quickly entered, set his things down, and began spewing apologies. “I’m sorry I’m late, I really needed to stay after class and talk to my Quantum Phase Theory professor. I thought it would only take a while.” His words were moving a mile a minute. “I’m so sorry, I know you wanted to do something tonight, it-it completely slipped my mind. I-I didn’t, uh- intend to make you feel as if- as if my studies are more important than you and I apologize dee-” He turned around to find his partner standing in front of him.

“Woah, woah. Slow down there.” Fiddleford’s hands planted themselves firmly on his shoulders. “It’s _alright_ , Stanford.”

“No, really, I-”

Fiddleford pressed his lips to Ford’s, which proved an effective way to shut him up. Ford, startled, blinked a few times as Fidds trailed a finger along his chin. “I’ll forgive you this time, honeybee. Don’t make me regret it.”

Ford let out a relieved exhale, muscles relaxing under his touch. His eyes locked onto a foreign shape over Fiddleford’s shoulder. “What’s that?”

Fiddleford drew back from him. “Oh, yeah. I- heh- figured you needed another shelf for all your books, so I went ahead and built ‘ya one. Hope that’s alright.” He gestured to one of the many towers of books that littered the floor.

“Oh. Wow, Fiddleford, thank you. I’ll put it to use immediately.” Ford began to place book after book on the shelf, quickly filling it with tomes. He noticed a pleasant aroma, presumably the smell of some sort of food, but ignored it, too focused on his task. As he worked, he heard a crinkling sound behind him. He paused with his arm in the air and a book halfway to the shelf when he saw that Fiddleford was standing next to him with a bouquet of ten roses that he’d seemingly produced from nowhere (or that Ford had simply failed to notice were in the room since he came in) and a nervous grin on his face.

“I also got you these. Was kinda on a whim, I know it’s cheesy, but… I just saw ‘em in the flower shop window and thought of you. ‘M sorry if you don’t like flowers, I… I just wanted to do somethin’ ni-”

There was a dull thud as Stanford dropped his books to the carpet and wrapped his boyfriend in a bone-crushing hug, practically squeezing the air out of his lungs.

“Careful, you’re gonna crush ‘em.” Fiddleford whispered, holding the flowers out of the way as Ford embraced him.

“No, no, I-I love them. Thank you so much.” Ford took the roses from him, then scanned the room. “Do we have a vase or anything for these?”

“Picked one up when I bought these.” Fiddleford said. He pointed to his desk, where an empty vase already filled with water waited.

Ford smiled at him. “You think of everything.” Stanford walked toward the desk to place the flowers in the vase and noticed a few paper bags sitting there as well. They seemed to be the source of the smell he’d noticed earlier.

“And I got takeout, too. Tacos.” Fiddleford’s voice came from behind him. Fidds made a finger gun gesture at Ford and winked, which caused Ford to roll his eyes and crack a little smile.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Ford muttered aloud as he set the flowers in the vase. “Sweet Tesla, I needed food.” He tore open one of the bags with a ferocity that made Fiddleford chuckle. Just as he was biting into a warm taco, he turned to see his fourth surprise since entering the room. Fiddleford was piling pillows and blankets on the floor in front of their tiny television, creating a cozy spot on the floor. Ford grabbed the bags and flopped down beside him as Fiddleford flipped the TV on.

“There’s a sci-fi movie marathon running tonight, I thought maybe you’d wanna catch a movie? 'Ya just seem stressed lately with finals comin’ up an' all. Kinda think we could both use a break.”

“That’s a wonderful idea.” Ford spoke. He took another bite of his taco and settled back against the pillows. His eyes wandered from the brand-new bookshelf to the roses to the food, still a bit shocked by all of it.

“You did all this for me?” Ford asked softly.

“Of course.” Fiddleford rested his head on Stanford’s shoulder, snuggling comfortably up next to him. Ford put his arm around his shoulder and smiled down at him, wishing he knew how to express his gratitude in words. Before he’d met the brilliant engineer he now shared his life with, he’d never once thought that anyone would ever care about him this way, that anyone would offer this kind of kindness, that anyone would even perform small acts of service and affection in the way Fiddleford did. The concept was still settling in, even after all this time. It seemed so wrong that anyone would love _him_ , the six-fingered freak, the outcast, but Fiddleford did. Fiddleford had immeasurable patience and dedication. Fiddleford was everything he ever could have asked for, and Ford was aware of this fact.

Ford ran his thumb through the hair behind Fiddleford’s ear and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I love you.” he mumbled.

“I love you.” Fiddleford echoed, lips stretching into a smile.


End file.
